Departamento de héroes
by L.S- '1997
Summary: ¿Que sucede si el equipo decide vivir en un apartamento durante sus vacaciones? Ben, Gwen y Kevin se van a vivir solos, sin padres y adultos. ¿Cómo será la convivencia? Humor, peleas, amistad y romance. AU.
1. Vacaciones

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Vacaciones**

* * *

– ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate Gwen! – el muchacho de ojos verdes tocaba incesantemente la puerta de la habitación de su prima.  
– ¡Cinco minutos más! – la respuesta no tarda en oírse  
– ¡Eso mismo dijiste hace veinte minutos! – Ben suspira mientras se impacientaba cada vez más.  
Segundos después, la puerta se abre revelando a una joven con el ceño fruncido.  
–Tranquilízate Ben – exclama ella – nuestras vacaciones apenas comienzan.

La pelirroja saca de su cuarto una enorme maleta negra, arrastrándola con algo de esfuerzo.  
– ¿Sabes que sólo nos iremos tres meses, verdad? – su primo se burla, alzando una ceja.  
– ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas? – le reprocha Gwen y al ver la indiferencia del joven decide probar otra táctica – de acuerdo, creo que nos atrasaremos aún mas…  
Rápidamente el joven Tennyson arrebata la maleta de la joven y baja corriendo las escaleras, arrastrándola. Las pequeñas ruedas colocadas en la parte inferior, chocaban con fuerza contra los escalones de madera.  
– ¡Ben! ¡Con cuidado! – grita Gwen, siguiéndolo.  
Se detiene al ver a sus padres en la puerta de entrada.

–Mamá, papá… Adiós – la pelirroja abraza a sus padres sonriendo.  
–Vamos a extrañarte – le dice su madre, antes de sonreírle – cuídate, y no causen muchos problemas.  
–Claro que no – la muchacha responde e inmediatamente se oyen los gritos de Ben desde fuera. Ella suspira suavemente, masajeando sus sienes – ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Ben.  
–Tu tía Sandra te encarga que lo mantengas vigilado – le susurra la mujer a su hija.  
–No prometo nada – responde sonriendo ella, antes de que el muchacho entre a la casa nuevamente.  
Toma a su prima del brazo, y mira a sus padres.  
–Adiós tío Frank, adiós tía Natalie – saluda antes de llevar a rastras a su prima y maleta hacia el camper.  
La bocina del gran camper se hace sonar con entusiasmo, mientras su abuelo abría la puerta y les regalaba una cálida sonrisa.  
– ¿Listos para sus vacaciones? – pregunta sonriendo.  
Ben entra corriendo al camper, dejando sorprendido a su abuelo.  
–Tomaré eso como un _"si"_ – ríe suavemente.  
La pelirroja se acerca caminando con calma hacia el vehículo.  
–Debemos dejar de darle tanto azúcar – susurra, antes de subir.

La pelirroja toma asiento. Observa al frente, a su primo emocionado como un niño pequeño y una risa escapa de sus labios.  
Ya habían ido de vacaciones juntos, pero esa vez era diferente. Su abuelo les había conseguido (mediante sus contactos con los plomeros) un enorme departamento para que pasen el verano. Estaba amueblado, con equipos de tecnología alienígena, habitaciones individuales y un gran gimnasio para que entrenen. Pasarían los próximos tres meses viviendo solos, los tres: Kevin, Ben y ella. Viéndolo así, entendía la emoción de su primo… Aunque eso no quitaba que sea un exagerado.  
Era una situación nueva para todos. Los últimos años había pasado el 90% de su tiempo con su novio, y su primo, pero eso era totalmente diferente. Ahora vivirían juntos, en un mismo espacio.  
Rogaba a todos los espíritus y deidades posibles, que Ben sea un poco más pulcro cuando convivan. Podría combatir con Vilgax, Charmcaster y cualquier otro, pero el desorden de Ben Tennyson era algo insuperable.  
Por otro lado, ahora ambos tenían diecisiete años y habían madurado. Ya no peleaban como en la niñez, o al menos no lo hacían por cosas tan absurdas.  
El sonido de la bocina la sacó de sus pensamientos. La joven volteó su vista a la ventanilla y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver a su novio conduciendo su auto, siguiéndolos.

– ¡Esto será genial! – se emociona Ben – ¡El verano más genial de todos! Sin padres, sin obligaciones. No habrá nadie que me obligue a hacer mi cama, o limpiar mi cuarto, o a bajar la tapa del retrete.  
– ¡Eww! – la pelirroja hace una mueca de asco – ¡Ben, eso es asqueroso! ¡Definitivamente seguirás bajando la tapa!  
–Amargada – el joven dice por lo bajo, gruñendo entre dientes.  
–Idiota – responde ella, de la misma forma.  
Su abuelo los observa por el espejo retrovisor y ríe suavemente.  
–Tal como en los viejos tiempos – susurra.

* * *

La puerta se abre e inmediatamente un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño comienza a recorrer todo. Observa la gran sala de estar. Un sillón enorme se ubicaba en el medio, detrás de un gran televisor.  
Gwen, junto a Kevin y su abuelo Max entran detrás de él.  
– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? – pregunta el anciano.  
–Me encanta, se ve espacioso – responde Gwen. Se acerca a la enorme cortina de color negro y la hace a un lado. Se queda sin aliento al ver la hermosa vista, hacia la playa a tan solo unos metros – ¡Es hermoso!  
– ¡Adoro esto! – exclama Ben, dejándose caer sobre el sillón – ¡Mira ese televisor!  
–No está nada mal, lo admito – Kevin habla, cruzándose de brazos – aunque no me comprarán tan fácilmente.  
Max sonríe mirando al joven de cabello negro.  
–Dame tu insignia – dice extendiendo su mano.  
Algo titubeante, Kevin accede y le pasa su insignia de plomero.  
El hombre de cabello blanco se acerca hacia el televisor. Alza la insignia y un escáner aparece inmediatamente. Un arsenal de computación alienígena aparece de repente: computadoras, escáner, mapa de la ciudad, registro de plomeros y acceso ilimitado a la web.  
–Ya me atrapaste – susurra Levin, sonriendo.

–Bueno, los dejaré – dice el hombre – deben instalarse y yo también.  
– ¿Tú? – Ben se levanta del sillón – ¿También vivirás aquí?  
–Tranquilos – Max ríe – viviré a unas casas cerca, con unos viejos amigos… Aunque tengo que pedirles que no les digan nada de esto a sus padres, en especial a los de Gwen. Les dije que también me quedaría con ustedes, de otra forma no hubieran permitido que su ella viva en el mismo lugar que su novio durante tanto tiempo.  
– ¡No voy a vivir sólo con Kevin! – se defiende la pelirroja – ¡También está Ben!  
–Si y créeme que él hace un escándalo cada vez que nos besamos – el muchacho agrega.  
–Aún así vendré cada tanto, para asegurarme de que están bien… Y de que Gwen no ha enloquecido contigo Ben – agrega riendo, antes de suspirar – traeré sus maletas.  
Sale y, segundos después, regresa con las dos maletas de sus nietos.  
–Yo también traeré la mía – Kevin sale un momento.  
Ben toma su pequeñísima maleta (en comparación con la de su prima) y sonríe. Kevin vuelve a entrar, con dificultad. Cargaba cuatro maletas: dos grandes (una en cada mano), y dos bolsos medianos colgados en sus hombros.  
–Vaya, no puedo creer que tengas mas equipaje que Gwen – Ben se burla de su amigo.  
–El bolso es mío – Kevin responde dejando en el suelo las tres maletas restantes.  
– ¿Y lo demás? – pregunta Ben.  
–Es mío – le responde su prima – le pedí a Kevin que me llevara tres de mis maletas.  
– ¿Quieres explicarme que llevas ahí? – el joven pregunta atónito, observando todo el equipaje de su prima.  
–Pues en esas tres llevo ropa – le explica Gwen.  
– ¿Y en la que traías tu? – cuestiona.  
–Mis libros – la pelirroja sonríe.  
– ¿Me estás diciendo, que esa enorme maleta negra está llena de… libros? – se burla su primo.  
–Si, y no te haría daño leer uno alguna vez en tu vida – la joven se cruza de brazos.  
– ¿Y porque no dejaste que Kevin llevara todo?  
– ¿Estás loco? Tengo mi libro de hechizos aquí – responde Gwen – una vez se lo confié a Kevin y ya sabes lo que sucedió.  
–Pensé que ya había sido perdonado por eso – Levin se cruza de brazos, gruñendo suavemente – Tennyson, juro que si ella vuelve a enojarse, tú te las veras conmigo.

–Bueno, basta de preguntas – el joven de ojos verdes ríe nerviosamente para cambiar de tema – ahora hay que dividirnos las habitaciones.  
– ¡Quiero la habitación C! – gritan Kevin y Ben al mismo tiempo. Abren sus ojos en sorpresa y se miran en forma fulminante, antes de continuar hablando al unísono – ¡No! ¡Yo lo dije primero! ¡Es mía!  
–Ehm… ¿Alguno quiere explicarme que tiene de especial la habitación 00? – cuestiona la pelirroja – ¿Y porque la habitación se numera?  
–Este departamento funcionaba como alojo para plomeros – explica Kevin – hay cinco habitaciones, nombradas del 00 al 05.  
– ¿Y la 00 es…?  
–Era la habitación del comandante de los plomeros, su superior – completa Ben – está equipada con televisión y tecnología alienígena, además de ser la más espaciosa.  
–Y será mía – exclama el mayor, sonriendo.  
– ¡Claro que no! – responde Ben – ¡Yo soy el héroe aquí! ¡La habitación me pertenece!  
– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién lo dice, Tennyson?  
– ¡Me la merezco más que tú! – Ben sonríe en forma burlona.  
– ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Una pelea… tú y yo! – propone Levin– quien gane se quedara con la habitación.  
–Comienzo a arrepentirme de esto – suspira la joven, retrocediendo.

Kevin absorbe un metal cercano y Ben toca su omnitrix. Segundos después, una luz verde ilumina la sala.  
– ¡Mono Araña! – dice antes de saltar de un lado a otro, riendo – ¡Prepárate para perder!  
Antes de que puedan comenzar su duelo, la pelirroja los interrumpe.  
–Uhm… ¿Chicos? – dice acercándose a una de las puerta de metal – ¿Está es la habitación 00, cierto?  
–Si – responden ambos, mientras se miraban en forma fulminante y agresiva.  
La muchacha observa en la parte de arriba, los números 00 grabados.  
–El cuarto será mío, Tennyson.  
–No, de ninguno de los dos – Gwen ríe antes de encerrarse rápidamente en el cuarto y trabar la puerta.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – exclama Ben, corre hacia la puerta y la toca varias veces – ¡Vamos Gwen! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Una risa se escucha y Ben voltea a ver a su amigo.  
– ¿De qué te ríes, Kevin?  
–Creo que está bien que se la quede Gwen, de todos modos no me hubieras ganado – el muchacho suspira despreocupado, tomando su bolso.  
–Kevin, la tecnología alienígena está allí – le informa el joven.  
– ¿Y? – Levin alza sus hombros, indiferente – tenemos el mismo equipo en la sala.

La luz verde vuelve a aparecer y el muchacho regresa a su forma humana.  
–El abuelo también me dijo que hay un compartimiento secreto donde guardan todas las armas – habla el joven de ojos verdes – y todo eso está en la habitación 00.  
El muchacho deja caer su bolso y se une a Ben, golpeando la puerta.  
– ¡Vamos Gwen! ¡Abre! – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo – ¡Por favooooooor!

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Tengo nueva historia **:D**_  
 _Para los que no me conozcan (aunque soy relativamente nueva), ya tengo escrita dos historias en este fandom, aunque hay una en proceso. Subiré a medida que pueda e iré alternando capítulos, para actualizar en forma pareja._

 _Algunas aclaraciones que hacer:_  
 _ ***** Este fic será acerca de las vacaciones de los chicos. Planearé algún que otro combate, pero no tomará el primer plano. La base será el humor, amistad y romance._  
 _ ****** Ben y Gwen tiene 17 aquí._  
 _ ******* Es un AU, que se ubica luego de "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien". Aquí omití la serie Omniverse._  
 _ ******** Aclaro que aquí me voy a regir según las estaciones de mi país (Argentina) donde las vacaciones de verano son en diciembre y duran 3 meses.  
 ********* Cada capitulo tendrá una temática diferente y si bien no pondré fechas, los hechos ocurren en orden cronológico._

 _Eso es todo, sus comentarios y opiniones son mas que bienvenidos._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Calor

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capitulo: "Calor"  
Cantidad de palabras: 767  
Genre: K+

 **Sinopsis: El aire acondicionado del departamento se estropea, y Ben prueba con diferentes alienigenas para solucionarlo.**

* * *

 **Calor**

* * *

–Bien hecho, héroe – se burla Kevin, frunciendo el ceño.  
–Tal vez tú lo hubieras hecho mejor – le responde el joven.  
–Basta ambos – Gwen interviene antes de que otra discusión comience. La pelirroja se sienta pesadamente sobre el sillón, abanicándose – ya no discutan más.  
–Dile eso a tu novio – se defiende el joven de ojos verdes – yo sólo trataba de ayudar.  
– ¿Y por eso dejaste sin luz a toda la ciudad? – Ben abre su boca para responder, pero la cierra al quedarse sin argumentos.  
El sistema de aire acondicionado de su departamento funcionaba algo lento. Kevin se ofreció a checarlo, pero él se adelantó y convirtió en Ultra-T, tomando el problema en sus manos. Aún no se explica cómo, pero empeoró toda la situación: no arregló el aire, y dejo sin electricidad a toda una ciudad.

–Arreglaré esto de una vez – exclama el joven Tennyson, levantándose y activando su omnitrix.  
– ¿Intentarás de nuevo ser Ultra-T? – pregunta su prima.  
–No, ahora seré… – dice sonriendo. Ve el icono de "Frio" y lo acciona inmediatamente. La luz verde aparece y él suspira mientras observa que una vez más su omnitrix había fallado – _"Goop"_ … ¿Goop? Oh, no.  
–Genial – suspira con ironía la pelirroja, mientras se levanta y camina hacia la cocina. En el camino, sus pies resbalan con parte del cuerpo del alienígena y cae al suelo – Ouch.  
Él ríe ante el accidente de su prima.  
– ¡Ben! – ella se levanta furiosa. Toma uno de los almohadones del sillón y se lo lanza.  
Como era de esperarse, el alienígena rápidamente arquea hacia un costado su cuerpo, evitando el objeto.  
–Fallaste – la voz distorsionada sólo aumentaba su coraje.  
Intenta correr, pero rápidamente es atrapado por una bola de energía.  
– ¿Decías? – se burla su prima.

Nuevamente la luz verde aparece y la pelirroja lo libera.  
– _"Rath"_ … – se decepciona una vez más – oh, no.  
Su compañero ríe al ver esto.  
–Has tenido esa cosa durante… ¿Cuánto? ¿Siete años? – se burla – ¿Y todavía no sabes manejarlo?  
– ¡Te diré una cosa, Kevin Levin! – él toma al muchacho de su remera y lo mira con cara de pocos amigos – ¡Rath puede hacer que te comas cada una de tus palabras!  
– ¿En serio? ¿Debías bromear con "Rath" exactamente? – Gwen mira de reojo a su novio.  
–Lo admito, no fue la mejor idea – responde Levin.  
El alienígena se acerca al aire acondicionado. Toca algunos botones y cables, pero todo seguía igual.  
– ¡Te diré algo, aparato de aire acondicionado! – le grita – ¡Nadie se burla de Rath!  
Toma el aparato y lo arranca de la pared, destrozándolo contra el suelo. Gwen suspira mientras golpea su frente con su mano.  
–Genial, ahora debemos comprar un nuevo aire – susurra.

Ben toca su omnitrix y se transforma una vez más.  
– _"Frio"_ – esta vez se alegra, victorioso – ¡Sí! ¡A esto me refería!  
El joven no espera antes de soltar su aliento helado por toda la sala.  
– ¡Ben! ¡Detente! – los gritos de su prima lo hicieron parar.  
Observo como había quedado la sala. El piso tenía una capa de varios centímetros de hielo. Pequeños copos de nieve volaban por el aire.  
–C-Creo que t-te has pa-pasado un p-poco – la pelirroja tiembla ya que sólo traía ropa de verano y ahora la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.  
–Pensé que querías frio – se defiende Ben, antes de volver a su forma humana. El muchacho hace un esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio cuando sus pies tocan el hielo. Él comienza a temblar también, sintiendo la temperatura – o-oh, sí que hace fr-frio.  
–V-Vuelvo a re-repetirlo – Kevin se levanta frotando sus manos para recibir algo de calor – bien he-hecho, héroe.

* * *

– ¿Aun no puedes usar el omnitrix? – pregunta Gwen.  
La muchacha se encontraba sentada en el sillón, mientras tenía una cobija cubriendo su cuerpo.  
–Me temo que no – el joven suspira, intentando nuevamente.  
–De acuerdo ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lado? – propone Kevin – si seguimos aquí nos enfermaremos.

* * *

El timbre suena y el anciano se levanta de su sillón, caminando a la puerta.  
– ¿Si? – pregunta abriendo la puerta, antes de encontrarse a sus nietos y Kevin. Los tres traían mantas cubriendo su cuerpo, a pesar de que era verano. También estaban algo congestionados, como si tuvieran un resfriado – ¿Qué sucedió?  
–Es mejor no preguntar – responde Gwen mientras entraba al lugar donde se hospedaba su abuelo, y Kevin la seguía detrás.  
–Oigan, ya dije que lo sentía – Ben suspira caminando dentro – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdonen?  
En ese momento notó que podía usar el omnitrix nuevamente.  
– ¡Ya se! – dice sonriendo – ¡Tal veza haya algún alíen que pueda ayudar!  
Gwen y Kevin voltean rápidamente, acercándose corriendo.  
– ¡Ben! ¡No! – gritan al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Traigo nuevo capitulo **:)**_  
 _El anterior fue a modo de introducción. Como ya mencioné que cada capitulo tendrá un tema diferente, haré una pequeña descripción al comienzo._

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	3. Limpieza forzada

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capitulo: "Limpieza forzada"  
Cantidad de palabras: 1.459  
Genre: K+

 **Sinopsis: Gwen discute con su primo, debido a su falta de higiene.**

* * *

 **Limpieza forzada**

* * *

Gwen salió con ropa nueva del baño, ya duchada. Habían estado combatiendo a un par de alienígenas. Varias veces su cuerpo chocó contra la tierra, dejando su vestimenta sucia.  
La pelirroja secaba su cabello con una toalla, mientras subía al segundo piso, que anteriormente funcionaba como sala de reuniones. Una vez en su destino, caminó hacia la biblioteca que se ubicaba allí (entre tanta tecnología alienígena) y tomó un libro. Pasaría el resto del día relajada, acostada en el sillón, leyendo.  
La joven bajaba los escalones mientras secaba su cabello. De repente, su pie resbala al pisar algo viscoso y cae de las escaleras.

Unos brazos la atrapan antes de que pueda hacerse daño.  
–Te tengo – sus ojos se encuentran con los de su novio. La pelirroja sonríe, en los brazos de Kevin.  
–Gracias – le susurra dulcemente.  
Ambos se acercan y se besan suavemente.  
–Puaj, ¡Asqueroso! – voltean y Gwen gruñe viendo a su primo, convertido en _"Fuego pantanoso"_ – voy a vomitar.  
Los ojos verdes de la muchacha recorren el camino hacia las escaleras, donde una sustancia (casualmente, del mismo color que el alienígena), estaba derramada sobre varios escalones.  
– ¡Ben! ¡Es tu culpa! – ella le dice, separándose de Kevin.  
– ¿Ahora es mi culpa que te beses con tu novio? – responde Ben, sin creerlo – por favor, como si disfrutara de sus asquerosas demostraciones de amor.  
–No, me refiero a eso – le señala los escalones – cuando bajaba las escaleras me resbale y caí, por suerte Kevin estaba aquí para atraparme… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que limpies lo que hacen tus alienígenas?  
–Oh, discúlpame por no limpiar pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer – le responde con sarcasmo – acabamos de luchar contra tres alienígenas.  
–Puedes limpiar ahora – sigue insistiendo la muchacha.  
–No puedo, debo ducharme. Creo que cuando uno de los tentáculos me tocó, me infestó de un olor desagradable – dice. El joven Tennyson huele sus axilas y suspira – oh, espera, soy yo. No sabía que podía oler así.  
– ¡Ewww! ¡Asqueroso! – Gwen hace una mueca, antes de mirar a su primo – lo digo en serio Ben, cuando terminemos de combatir debes limpiar todo. Estoy harta de tener que ver rastros viscosos, pegajosos y asquerosos de alienígenas por todo el departamento.  
La luz verde ilumina el ambiente y Ben vuelve a su forma humana.  
–Aguafiestas – es lo único que le responde él, antes de meterse a duchar.

La pelirroja lanza un grito de frustración, caminando al sillón.  
–Es increíble que nunca me haga caso – suspira sentándose, mientras su novio hacia lo mismo – no es mucho lo que pido, es decir, ¡Pude haberme roto un hueso o algo si caía! Pero no, el gran héroe Ben Tennyson sólo se encarga de salvar al mundo.  
–Tranquilízate Gwen, ya conoces a Ben – le dice el muchacho de cabello negro, acercando su mano a su novia.  
– ¡Precisamente porque ya lo conozco! ¡Siempre es así! – ella se altera y Kevin retrocede un poco. Juraría que tarde o temprano adoptaría su forma anodita.  
–Bueno, será mejor que me retire a mi cuarto –el joven Levin se levanta y huye de los ánimos de su novia, ya que no eran los mejores.  
La pelirroja suspira, mientras intenta leer su libro y tranquilizarse así.

* * *

– ¡Yo iré primero!  
– ¡No, yo!  
Gwen gruñe mientras cierra de un golpe el libro que estaba leyendo.  
– ¡¿Pueden dejar de discutir?! – voltea a ver a Kevin y Ben, ambos cubiertos de una baba color violeta – si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ducharse, ya estarían ambos limpios.  
–Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú ya te has duchado – le reprocha Ben.

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que lucharon contra algún alienígena. Esta vez, dos enormes y asquerosas babosas irrumpieron la paz cotidiana de las personas, y su deber fue reducirlas.  
En algún momento de la pelea, parte del cuerpo de una de las babosas explotó, repartiendo restos por toda la zona.  
– ¡A un lado! Es mi turno de ducharme – Kevin empuja suavemente a Ben.  
– ¡Yo fui el héroe! – le reprocha el joven de ojos verdes – ¿Recuerdas quien te salvo cuando esa babosa estaba a punto de tragarte? ¡Yo!  
– ¡Ya basta! – la pelirroja se levanta del sillón, gruñendo – ¡Me iré a leer a la terraza!

Gwen sube las escaleras hasta el final del departamento, donde había una puerta que daba a la terraza. Se sienta en el suelo y finalmente encuentra algo de paz.  
Baja su libro cuando nota que el sol estaba por ocultarse. Seguramente había pasado una hora (o más) allí. Los chicos deberían estar listos para cenar algo.  
–Creo que es suficiente por hoy – suspira levantándose.

* * *

– ¡Muero de hambre! – suspira el joven Tennyson, sentado sobre el sillón.  
El timbre suena y corre a abrir la puerta. Sonríe cuando ve su pedido listo.  
– ¡Finalmente! – cierra rápidamente la puerta y coloca la caja de pizza en la mesa.  
–Eso huele delicioso – Kevin apaga el televisor y se acerca para comer.  
– ¡Gwen! ¡La cena está lista! – Ben le grita desde su lugar. Su prima acostumbraba a no acatar el tiempo cuando leía.  
– ¡Ya voy! – la voz de la pelirroja se oye a lo lejos.  
–Oye, ella enloquecerá cuando vea la sala así – Kevin señala todos los restos de baba que aun había sobre el departamento.  
–Tranquilo, lo limpiaré – Ben abre la caja de pizza y lame sus labios – luego de comer.

Lo próximo que oyen es el grito de Gwen, seguido de varios ruidos extraños. Ambos jóvenes corren para ver que sucedía.  
– ¡Gwen! – el joven se acerca a su prima, quien yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo.  
Se coloca a su lado, mientras daba pequeños golpes en su mejilla para que reaccione.  
–Vamos, despierta por favor – susurra, mientras trataba de saber que pasaba – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
Kevin levanta su vista hacia la escalera, donde había pequeños restos de baba.  
– ¡Cayó por las escaleras! – señala con su dedo y luego mira a Ben – ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡Te dijo varias veces que limpiaras!  
El joven traga saliva, mientras sigue en sus intentos de hacer reaccionar a su prima.  
–Llamaré a un medico – Kevin corre a buscar el teléfono.

Ben suspira, mientras mueve suavemente a la muchacha.  
–Vamos Gwen, despierta – susurra – no me hagas esto. A partir de ahora limpiaré todo el departamento sin quejas, pero por favor despierta.  
La pelirroja abre suavemente sus ojos, gruñendo.  
–Está despertando – exclama aliviado Ben y Kevin regresa con el teléfono en su mano.  
–El médico está en camino – avisa.  
– ¿Ben? – la muchacha susurra en forma débil, mientras su primo sostenía sus hombros.  
–Tranquila Gwen, tú solo permanece aquí mientras llega el médico – le susurra él.  
–Ven – dice suavemente ella, moviendo su dedo para que se acerque aun más – quiero decirte algo.  
Ben coloca su oreja a centímetros de la boca de la pelirroja, esperando.  
– ¡TE-LO-DIJE! – grita ella, dejando aturdido al joven de ojos verdes.  
Inmediatamente, comienza a reír con algo de dificultad.

– ¿Acaso enloqueciste? – su primo se levanta rápidamente, incrédulo.  
– ¿Tienes una idea del susto que nos has dado? – Kevin habla mientras miraba a la pelirroja en el suelo – ¡Creímos que te habías caído y estabas desmayada!  
–Me caí de las escaleras cuando resbalé con la baba… Todo mi cuerpo duele – Gwen gruñe mientras mira a su primo y le extiende la mano – ¡Ayúdame tú!  
El joven Tennyson ayuda a su prima a incorporarse.  
–Pero fingiste lo del desmayo – le reprocha.  
–Tenia curiosidad acerca de cómo actuarían – responde mientras acomoda sus ropas – además, quería ver si con esto Ben entendía de una vez que cuando les digo las cosas es por algo.  
– ¡Me engañaste! – el joven héroe gruñe, molesto  
–Si, pero conseguí lo que quería: prometiste limpiar el departamento – la pelirroja suspira – hablo en serio Ben. La primera vez Kevin me atrapó y en esta no sucedió nada grave, pero eso no quita que pueda llegar a romperme un hueso o algo.  
–Tienes razón Gwen – su primo le confiesa, arrepentido – perdona, de ahora en más te haré caso en todo lo que digas.

–En ese caso… – se queda pensativa, sonriendo – también podrías lavar la ropa dos veces a la semana, cocinar algunas noches, hacer las compras, ¿Es mucho pedir que de vez en cuando te despiertes más temprano para hacer el desayuno?  
– ¡Oye, no abuses! – Ben gruñe, cruzándose de brazos.  
– ¡Tu dijiste que harías lo que diga! – Gwen le reprocha, mientras camina junto a su primo hacia la cocina.  
– ¡Retiro lo dicho!  
– ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Lo prometiste!  
– ¡Me arrepiento! ¡Nunca debí prometerte algo tan tonto!  
– ¡Una promesa es una promesa!  
Una nueva pelea comenzaba.  
–Si – suspira Kevin, quien se había quedado atrás – comienzo a arrepentirme.  
Levin observa el calendario pegado a la pared. Apenas una semana había pasado desde que llegaron.  
–Aun falta el resto del verano – suspira, antes de volver a oír los gritos y golpear su frente – genial.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Estoy muy inspirada con este fic, por eso siempre se me facilita mas escribirlo._  
 _También estoy trabajando en mi fic "Trouble", asi que pronto actualizaré._

 _Espero que les guste esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios, ideas **:D**_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	4. Poderes nuevos

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capitulo: "Poderes nuevos"  
Cantidad de palabras: 1.464  
Genre: K+

 **Sinopsis: Gwen descubre nuevos poderes y debe aprender a controlarlos.**

* * *

 **Poderes nuevos**

* * *

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, saliendo a la terraza del edificio que ahora habitaba con su novio y primo. La estructura contaba con tres pisos: la sala de estar, cocina, comedor y cuartos en la planta baja. Una enorme sala de reunión, y artefactos de origen alienígenas en la segunda, y (por último) el gimnasio en el tercer piso. También tenía una enorme cochera, aunque era subterránea.  
Adoraba la terraza. Allí salía a tomar aire fresco, meditar (cuando el sol no era demasiado sofocante) y a regar las pocas plantas que había.  
La muchacha comienza a regar las flores. Los cálidos rayos matutinos la hacían sentir bien. Aún era temprano, al menos demasiado para que Ben y Kevin despierten.  
La joven admira las flores color rosa.  
Una sensación extraña en su hombro derecho, la obligó a voltear su respiración se cortó al ver una araña enorme posada allí.  
Soltó un grito ahogado, mientras comenzó a sacudirse para alejar el bicho.  
La desesperación del momento le evitó darse cuenta de que se acercaba peligrosamente al borde del edificio. Para cuando sus pies chocaron, ya era demasiado tarde.

Sólo pudo gritar mientras caía directo hacia el césped del jardín. Al contrario de como creía, mientras estaba por los aires pensó cuantos huesos se le romperían.  
Cerró sus ojos y colocó sus brazos delante de su rostro para protegerse, mientras esperaba el duro impacto.  
Nada. Aún no sentía dolor. ¿Por que tardaba tanto?  
Quita las manos de su rostro, observando que sucedía. Su cuerpo estaba a tan sólo centímetros del césped, mientras un aura color rosa la rodeaba.  
¿Acaso estaba... Volando?  
Antes de que pueda procesar todo, perdió el control de sus nuevos poderes y cayó finamente sobre el césped.  
Gwen se levantó y, aún desconcertada, entró al departamento. Todo seguía igual, ninguno de los chicos había despertado.

 _"Podría haber muerto y ellos no lo notarían"_ pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza y rodaba sus ojos.  
La pelirroja cerro sus ojos y se concentró, tratando de repetir el suceso de hacia minutos.  
Nada. Era inútil. No lograba volver a volar.  
Frustrada, se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Corrió hacia su habitación cuando una idea cruzó su mente y volvió segundos después con su libro de hechizos. Por más que buscó, no encontró uno que otorgue la capacidad de volar.  
Eso era algo innato, suponía.  
Debía seguir intentando. Dejó a un lado su libro y se paró sobre el sillón. Eran tan sólo centímetros los que los separaban del suelo, pero por algo debía comenzar.  
Saltó y suspiró cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Lo intentó de nuevo, saltando más alto, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Volvió a subirse al sillón y esta vez cerró sus ojos e intento concentrarse.  
– ¿Gwen? – la voz de Ben la hizo abrir sus ojos. Los chicos estaban en el pasillo, observándola desconcertados – ¿Qué haces sobre el sillón?  
– ¿Acaso es un nuevo hechizo? – pregunta Kevin.  
-N-No es nada – la joven da un salto y sus pies tocan el suelo – no importa.  
–Bueno, ¿Que nadie más tiene hambre? – pregunta el joven de ojos verdes, mientras buscaba en los estantes cereal y tostadas.  
Mientras el muchacho les daba la espalda, una araña colgaba en el aire, bajando lentamente.  
–Ben – la pelirroja se aleja unos pasos, a pesar de que estaba a varios metros –hay una araña detrás tuyo.  
Él voltea y ríe suavemente.  
–Vamos Gwen – dice notando el nerviosismo de su prima – ¿Le temes a esta pequeña araña?  
Los chicos conocían perfectamente la aracnofobia de la pelirroja, pero no podían evitar sorprenderse acerca de los alcances y extremos que esta tomaba.  
–Mátala – ordena ella.  
–Estoy en eso.  
Ben toma una revista cercana y la enrolla. Mira fijamente su objetivo antes de intentar aplastarla.  
– ¿Le diste? – pregunta Gwen.  
–No lo sé, eso creo – el muchacho deja la revista a un lado, despreocupándose.  
Kevin va junto a Ben mientras también busca algo que comer.  
–Uhm... ¿Gwen? – dice el muchacho. La joven lo mira y él sólo señala hacia sus pies.  
La pelirroja baja su vista y da un grito al ver a la araña moviéndose en su dirección. Da un salto, alejándose del insecto.

Dirige su vista hacia los chicos y nota una clara expresión de asombro en esta. Ambos la miraban con la boca abierta, estáticos.  
– ¿Estás… – comienza a decir Ben.  
–Volando – completa el joven de cabello negro.  
La pelirroja observa hacia abajo. Efectivamente era cierto. Su cabeza casi rozaba el techo, estaba a unos metros del suelo.  
Como sucedió la vez anterior, volvió a perder el control y cayó al suelo.  
–Ouch – dice sobando su cabeza, mientras se levanta.  
– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta Kevin.  
–Creo que tengo un nuevo poder – suspira Gwen – aunque no puedo controlarlo. Cada vez que caigo en la cuenta de que estoy volando, me pongo nerviosa y pierdo el control.  
–No te preocupes – dice Ben, sonriendo – yo puedo enseñarte a volar.

* * *

–Esta es una mala idea, Tennyson – Kevin gruñe, cruzándose de brazos.  
–Vamos, confía en mi plan – le responde él.  
Los chicos se encontraban en la terraza. Ben se coloca detrás de su prima y la empuja hacia el borde.  
La pelirroja es arrastrada, mientras observa la altura a la que estaban.  
–Comienzo a pensar como Kevin – protesta Gwen, nerviosa.  
–Es la única manera – dice Ben, mientras comienza a explicar todo rápidamente – según lo que nos has contado, sólo puedes volar cuando te encuentras en peligro.  
–Como cuando caíste por la terraza – Kevin suspira mientras aun no se convencía de eso.  
–O cuando vi la araña – agrega ella. Ambos voltean a verla, alzando una ceja – ¿Qué? Esos insectos son malvados.  
–Si te lanzamos por la terraza, podrás volar nuevamente – Ben vuelve a hablar.  
–Es demasiado peligroso – el joven de cabello negro sigue en su postura.  
–Tranquilo Kevin – el joven Tennyson le sonríe – me transformaré en Jetray por si algo sucede.  
–Si, claro – responde el mayor – porqué no hay posibilidades de que tu omnitrix falle.  
Ben lo activa y selecciona el alíen que desea.  
–Jetray – sonríe y mira a su compañero, mostrando que todo salía de acuerdo a su plan.  
–Sigo pensando que es peligroso – insiste.  
–Igual yo – añade Gwen.

Ben suspira bajando su cabeza.  
–De acuerdo, si no están seguros podremos encontrar otra forma para – comienza a decir, antes de empujar a su prima.  
La pelirroja grita mientras cae, Ben inmediatamente sale en su auxilio y Kevin se acerca corriendo hacia el borde.  
La muchacha observa el suelo bajo ella, mientras el aura rosa nuevamente rodeaba su cuerpo.  
–Te dije que funcionaria – Ben se coloca frente a ella – ahora intenta moverte.  
Gwen intenta concentrarse. Cierra sus ojos y las cosas no salen como quería. Choca contra la pared del edificio, volando en forma tonta y lenta.  
– ¡No puedo! – se frustra la joven – ¡Es más difícil de lo que pensaba!  
–Ese es tu problema – le responde su primo – siempre piensas las cosas. Volar es algo… Natural, debes sentirlo.  
Lo intenta nuevamente, pero vuelve a chocar contra la pared y gruñe en frustración.

El joven Tennyson sonríe cuando una idea cruza su mente.  
– ¿Sabes? Creo que no es tiempo de que descubras tu poder – suspira con aire de superación – es más, hasta diría que es algo muy avanzado para ti.  
– ¿Qué dijiste? – la muchacha se cruza de brazos mientras comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de su primo.  
–Ya me has oído – sigue en su postura – esto es algo para personas capacitadas, como yo.  
– ¡Ben! – la pelirroja grita y empieza una persecución.  
El joven héroe ríe mientras vuela de un lado a otro, escapando de su prima. La provocación había funcionado de maravilla, Gwen cada vez era más rápida y hábil.  
–Oh, no – exclama el joven cuando pasa volando por sobre la terraza y el sonido que por desgracia ya conocía aparece.  
Ben vuelve a su forma humana y cae desde dos metros, directo sobre Kevin.  
–Gracias por amortiguar la caída – bromea, levantándose.  
–Si, claro – gruñe el muchacho de cabello negro – cuando quieras.  
La pelirroja aterriza y mira en forma fulminante a su primo.  
– ¿Ves como solo necesitas… Motivación? – le pregunta el joven de ojos verdes.  
Gwen alza su ceja cuando cae en la cuenta de que había estado volando todo ese tiempo.  
–Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… ¡Eres un genio! – la pelirroja corre a abrazar a su primo.  
–Y tú desconfiabas de mi plan – Ben le reprocha a Kevin, victorioso.

Gwen se separa y comienza a volar por su cuenta, rodeando a los chicos.  
– ¿Debemos decirle algo? – pregunta Kevin, mirándola.  
–No, déjala – le responde Ben, sonriendo – yo estaba igual cuando descubrí los alienígenas.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que permanezca así?  
–Podrían ser horas, hasta que se canse – responde Ben y luego voltea ver a su compañero – entonces… ¿Videojuegos?  
Levin sonríe mientras asiente, y ambos se marchan de la terraza.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Agradezco sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo **:3**_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
